Morbid Obsession
by traciss
Summary: From A stable and comfortable life and then thrown into the life of Luxury and Pain. Watch as Hinata strive to get her life back on track with the help of an mysterious fisherman. AU, OOC, OC, Lemons and Lime SasuHina. Rated M


Disclaimer- I don't own any character of Naruto

"Hinata!...Hinata! I know you can hear me bitch."

That's all she heard before another thunder crashed into the sky making her more frightened than she already is. As the lighting flashed she saw her ex figure up the hill and decided to go a little further down into the forest.

"Hinata I told you already that we belong together and no one is going to come between us."

He shouted so she can hear which was barely. She continued to run deeper into the forest till she began to pant real hard. She felt dizzy like she wanted to faint but fear began to take over telling her that she doesn't want to go back to where things began to take a turn for the worst. Her ex fiancé can't even take the hint that she doesn't want to go back with him my future is with someone else. Lightning flashed in the sky along with the heavy downpour of rain making her shiver in discomfort and almost sneezing out loud.

"Hinata!... Hinata please we can work this out. I don't want to loose you. You're all I've got, nobody understands me like way you do Hinata so please come out so we can resolve this together whatever you want I'll give it to you."

He said as he now began to run into the forest about 10 feet away from Hinata direction. Hinata hid under an old broken tree so and tried to keep quiet so that he won't hear her. Snap came from broken twigs alerting Hinata that that he was close by.

"Hinata... Hinata... please talk to me. I...I...know we can work this out" he began to cry out loud but fell upon deft ears as Kate prayed he wouldn't find her where she was hiding. Hiding underneath an old tree combined with the rain falling isn't making anything any better. She could hear him walking near her hiding location then the most unthinkable thing happened she sneezed. "Shit" she muttered slightly then the footstep quickly changed to her direction. Hinata tried to get out of her hiding spot and run away but the broken tree shrubs and leaves made her slip and fall back onto the ground.

A hand snaked its way around her waist pulling her backwards to a hard chest while the other came across her mouth preventing her from screaming out.

"Found you" he said laced with venom. "Now were gonna talk about this childish behaviour you have going on." He whispered fiercely while pulling his hand away from her mouth and slowly fisting his hand in her hair turning her head roughly so she could meet his eyes. Unfortunately due to the storm she couldn't see his eyes.

Tears began to leak down Hinata's eyes but you couldn't tell because of the heavy downpour. She prayed her love would find her soon with the police. "Please let me go. You're hurting my scalp" she said and began to trash from side to side but his grip around the waist and hair tightened.

"Please let me go, let me live my own life in peace" she begged. He turned her around to face him and slammed her into the nearby tree knocking the wind out of her and feeling the splinter of wood on her neck.

"Do you want to leave me...? I said do you want to leave me!" he shouted while he began to put his hand on her neck and began to choke her.

Hinata tried to remove his hand but he was so strong that he couldn't even make a budge on him. She couldn't breathe and as she began to drift of into the night, she began to remember how this night mare began.

_Six months ago _

"_Surprise!" her friends cheered for her. Hinata didn't expect her friends to through her a birthday party hell she even forgot her own birthday. "Wow thank you guys I didn't expect to have a party and at a bar none the less thank you so much." She said while grabbing a beer mug to drink while her friends yelled out "cheers" while taking a drink out of their own beer mugs._

"_Tell me. I got you didn't I?" Sakura my best friend said while slinging her arm over Hinata's shoulder._

"_Yeah you did. I wasn't even a tad bit suspicious. Tell me how'd you pull that off and at Wilko's no doubt" Hinata said taking another drink of her beer. A small grin came on Sakura's face that made Hinata a little bit wary._

"_Well you know a little blackmailing goes a long way besides Ernie owes me big time from the stripper incident" she said the incident meaning a quick way to get more customers instead turned into a bar brawl. The fight got so out of hand one of the strippers threatened to sue Ernie big time luckily it tuned out that the stripper was seventeen and thanks to Sakura the case was dropped. Sakura then began giggling like a twelve year old school girl at the memories of that night._

"_So Hinata what are you planning to do now that you are officially on vocation?" asked Sakura while wriggling her eyebrows. _

"_Sakura stop bothering Hinata and let her blow out the candle for her cake" Ino said while bringing the cake with lighted candled on it._

_The cake was shaped like a beer mug with white whip cream to the top. Everyone was having a good time when all of a sudden a handsome man that Hinata have seen entered the bar. He was 5 feet 9 and he piercing black eyes and raven coloured hair and pale skin that make him seem to glow in the bar. He was the main attraction among the ladies and got envious looks from the men. However he got the attention of an lavender eye female with equal raven hair._

"_Psst! Hinata I think he's looking at you" Sakura said but it went unheard of in the ears of Hinata._

_Hinata never seen someone so handsome in her life and was even shocked that he was looking at her. It seemed like everything and everyone disappeared and it was just the two of them in the bar with Genuine Differences playing in the background. She took a light gasp as the man came up and began speaking with her._

"_Nice night, I'm sorry if I intruded on what seems like a birthday for you" the guy said smoothly while reaching for her hand._

"_My name is Sai Ishikwa by the way" he said then kissed her hand ever so smoothly._

"_What is your name fair lady" he asked as he released her hand._

"_Hinata Hyuga" she said as she kept her gaze on his face_

"_A sunny place, it suits you" he said smiling _

"_Thank you" she said _

"_What does a guy like me have to do to get a girl like you to go out with me?"_

"_Nothing just ask me"_

"_Would you like to go out with me, I know this beautiful restaurant in Bridgeview Avenue" _

"_Sure I'll love to"_

"_Ok how about this Saturday night"_

"_Ok" She said giving him her address and cell number._

"_Look forward to seeing you again" he said while leaving the bar._

"_Ooh Hinata you got a date with that guy, damn he's fine" Ino said _

_Hinata wasn't thinking about what she was saying, all her mind was on her date Saturday night. _

**AN: Bringing Another Story hope you like it and please Review**


End file.
